


Until next time?

by Nonbinary_Gaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Gaster/pseuds/Nonbinary_Gaster
Summary: Gaster was working on his newest experiment, a machine. He’s been working on the timeline theory. Did it work?It did? It didn’t. It went wrong. Some horrible thing came out out of the machine. What the thing was he didn’t know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. I'm new here now and this was my first fic. I posted on tumblr before coming here. So if you haven't seen it over there, well now it's here. Enjoy!

Gaster woke aching all over, which was unusual. Working late at the labs he usually fell asleep on his desk, at those time only his arms were a little stiff. This time however his whole body was in pain. More noticeably in his arms, they didn’t ache, they hurt. His back burning from being ‘standing up?’ And his feet were sore.

Coming to his senses, he started to become more aware of what was going on. This situation was in no way normal. His hands were tied above his head, the rope tying into the suspender in the ceiling, right in the middle of the room. His feet barely touching the ground.

He was still in his lab, but it was dark and everything was a mess. Seeing it now, he suddenly remembered what happened, he was working on his newest experiment, a machine. He’s been working on the timeline theory. Did it work?

It did? It didn’t. It went wrong. Some horrible thing came out out of the machine. What the thing was he didn’t know. It was just dark, darker, yet darker. He didn’t take a second look before he started to panic.

Gaster had no idea what happened after that. All he knew was that now he had to escape. He tried the best he could to pull at his binds but to no avail. That didn’t stop him from trying again and again.

That was until he heard some weird distorted laughing come from right behind him. Gaster didn’t want to, but being a scientist, his curiosity got the best of him. His bonds allowed him to turn, to face this thing. He never expected to see what he saw.

Whatever it was, it was the source of the distorted voice, casually saying “GOOD MORNING.”

Gaster was at a blank. This… “thing” was just sitting there, staring at him. And that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was that this thing, was him. He knew it at the bottom of his soul.

The thing however, was distorted. It looked goopy, deranged and…

Hungry. That look gave Gaster a very bad feeling. And then the goop stood up, and approached him.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?”

“N-no?”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT’S BEEN?”

“I-I don’t–”

“FAR. TOO. LONG.” The goop got right up in Gasters face. From near, it looked as if it was melting. Gaster started shaking. He didn´t exactly know what this goop was talking about, but he had an idea. He didn’t like it.

“Please, don’t.” Gaster begged. But to no avail.

Because just like that, he was attacked all over. He felt these wet tentacles running over his whole body. Worming their way under his clothes, under his shirt, in his trousers.

“Sto–Ach!” He gagged, as one forced it’s way into his mouth and around his neck. It start to squeeze, choking Gaster.

“SINCE YOU DON’T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND, I’LL TELL YOU: I’M YOU. BUT NOT MYSELF. NOT ANYMORE.” The goop ripped at this clothes tearing off his shirt and trousers. Leaving only his bare bones.

“Mhhhf!” Gaster tried to back away, but was impossible. He didn’t want this, but the way the tentacles were rubbing him, the wet texture on his ribs and pelvis was making him feel good, his logical thoughts slowly disappearing.

“AS FOR HOW LONG ‘IT’S’ BEEN…” The rubbing was enough to stimulate him enough to form his pussy, dripping for the other, despite trying his best to resist.

“THIIS!!“ And with that, one of the tentacles thrusts straight into Gasters summoned entrance.

"Mhhh!” There was no time wasted, this thing was thrusting in and out so fast and so hard. Gaster couldn’t keep his feet on the floor. There was no backing out.

“AHH, SO GOOD.” The warped voice sent shivers down Gaster spine.

“IT. REALLY. HAS BEEN. TOO LONG.” This thing emphasised it’s word with much harder thrusts.

“Nnhh sppphh” Gaster tried to shout out, but the tentacle in his mouth only allowed out a muffled scream out.

The goop’s ‘hands?’ then grabbed his bottom two ribs and started rubbing them softly. All the way from the tip to where they met the spine.

Gaster moaned, the soft touch being a pleasurable change from how roughly this thing was fucking him.

But that moan was a mistake. Gaster risked a look at this things face, and it was looking more hungry than before.

The goop continued to stroke Gasters lower ribs while speeding up it’s own thrusts. Gaster tried to contain his moans but it was a lost battle.

“Mmmm~”

The tentacle left his mouth but immediately wrapped it around Gaster’s femur, lifting it up.

“LET ME HEAR YOU.”

“Ahha, fuck.” Without the tentacle obstructing his mouth, Gaster was moaning much louder. “Ahh, please…” The new angle allowed the goop to hit all the way in. And that’s what it did.

Gaster couldn’t take it anymore. This thing was too hard and fast and Gaster felt himself getting close.

“Ahh, Pl-please, no-no more, aaahh- STOP!”

…

And it did, the thrusting, the hands on his ribs. They all stopped. And Gaster realised his mistake. As much as he didn’t want this, he needed his release more. The goop stayed inside him but wasn’t moving, not even a shiver.

Gaster tried to look at it’s face again. This time however he couldn’t read it’s expression. Honestly, Gaster was scared to move, he had no idea what this thing was doing.

“Aahh– shit” He was so close and this thing just stop it right there. He could feel the tentacle still inside but with no friction, it was painful. He needed to come so badly, but he didn’t want to beg, His pride wouldn’t let him.

Then the hands on his ribs started to move again. Unfortunately for him they were incredibly slow. Gaster wanted to squirm but with his feet off the floor he found he couldn’t.

“Ahaa. Pl–” Gaster started, but cut himself off. He wouldn’t give in.

“…” The thing only stared. It knew. It knew how close Gaster was. It continued caressing his bones softly, just barely teasing him.“SAY IT.”

“Whaa– n-nev–AHH” The hands moved faster, teasing him just enough, so it knew he´d never get off at this point, feeling so much pleasure it hurt but this wasn’t enough. Gaster shut his eye, he was so sensitive. He couldn’t take it any longer.

“SAY IT!”

“NAHH, Please! Fuck me!”

The second he finally gave in, more hands appeared around him. One went for his neck. Gaster panicked but was relaxed when the hand only started rubbing it softly.

“Mhh.” Another hand went straight for the base of his spine and that also started to softly rub it. Another hand to his sternum, one around his ilium and one holding onto his other femur.

“Ahh~” This was much nicer than the roughness he was given before. This thing was rubbing him in all the right places. It’s like it knew. And well, of course it did.

Gaster was starting to calm down, the hands seem to be rubbing the fear right out of him, exchanging it for pure pleasure. Wanting more friction, Gaster started to move against the hands on him and the tentacle inside him.

Since now it seemed he was fully relaxed and compliant, the goop started to thrust inside of him again.

“GHaa!” Gaster cried out. It was pushed in hard and deep, but not as fast as before. After the hands pleasuring him, this started to feel nicer too.

“Ahh, I’m gonna- HAA!” Gaster came hard, his hips bucking upwards. The goop continued to thrust through Gasters orgasm, needing it’s release too. Gaster went limp, he no longer had the energy to try and squirm away. He wasn´t sure if he still wanted too. It was probably better to let this thing finish then to fight it back anyway.

It wasn’t long until the goop finished off. It came inside of Gaster, filling him to the brim. It felt strange, it felt like it wasn´t really there, like an illusion? It made Gaster wiggle away. The goop like creature finally removed itself from Gaster and de-summoned it’s hands. Gaster now just hung from the ceiling, still limp and nothing except the rope holding him upright anymore.

“TOO LONG.” It said, just standing in front of him. Gaster looked up, this thing looked even more distorted than before.

“AH. IT SEEM MY CONNECTION TO THIS WORLD HAS BEEN CUT SHORT.” The goop stated, as it started to melt and fade away back to where it came. “UNTIL NEXT TIME?”

The goop vanished, leaving nothing behind beside the mess it left in Gaster, as he was left there to dangle in his binds.

Well that would certainly be hard to explain to his colleagues.


End file.
